


In the Water, You'll Find Peace

by ClearAutumnVibes



Series: The Village of Eallu [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends on Opposing Sides, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Letters, Nymphs & Dryads, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Save the Forest but specifically Eallu, Save the Ocean but specifically Talan, Sea Nymph, Some mention of ripping off your own skin but its a tree and its removing tree bark, This was supposed to be atragedy but instead became fluff, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearAutumnVibes/pseuds/ClearAutumnVibes
Summary: There have been reports from the other villages, of soil that taste of blood. War has come over the horizon and the dryad of the Olive tree has left the safety of Eallu in order to stop this war from arriving at their doorstep. But the consequences for leaving the village has consequences, perhaps the worst of all is becoming human.Olive will take the burden of humanity and fight tooth and nail.For the good of Eallu.
Relationships: Olive/Otto
Series: The Village of Eallu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677652





	In the Water, You'll Find Peace

There have been reports from the other villages of pain.

They speak of the soil dying itself red with blood. They speak of the dark red seeping into the soil and giving it a coppery taste. They talk of flashing lights and screaming as humans return to the soil.

I decided to investigate this for the good of Eallu, carrying nothing on me. I set off, travelling to what separated Eallu as a forest and as a village. This divide is controlled by Lady Cherry Blossom in the Pool of Contemplation. If a villager passed through this pool then they shall take the form of a human, from wood and root to become the warm flesh of meat and bone but in the end it is just a disguise for I’d still bleed sap and my life is still tied to my birth tree that lays in Eallu.

“Lady Cherry Blossom, forgive me for the sudden disturbance.” I bowed to her, watching as she floated in the air, her feet leaving ripples as she walked from her birth tree to the lake shore.

“You have grown up quickly, Olive.” Her words ae light like clouds yet heavy as a burden.

Her smile is rather sad as she said, “Take my hand and walk.”

And I did. Her hands are soft and held the warm brown that cherry woods often held. Her pink hair of flower petals and gentle hold is a high contrast to my own hands that had seen the sun and worked as a warrior.

Walking upon the clear pool, the cold touch kissing my roots as our reflections wavered in the ripples we made. Lady Cherry Blossom’s smile never changed as she led me to the center where the lone island held her beautiful birth tree. At the base of the tree that held a board where wooden plaques held the names of the villagers.

These plaques were made of our bark, a part of the coming of age of each sapling in the village. It showed symbolism of how a part of us would remain in the village. Our own skin ripped away like a snake shedding skin to represent rebirth and renewed strength as well as maturity.

Seeing those bark plaques, it fills me with pride, of how much the village has grown and stayed alive despite humans cutting down our people.

“You understand the consequence of leaving Eallu and taking the form of a human correct?”

I nodded solemnly.

“If you still insist on leaving then take your name and leave. But remember, if you are gone too long, you will lose your place in Eallu and become a spirit-touched human instead.”

With her words of warning in my heat, I took my name and plunged myself into the pool. Cold water splashed everywhere, soaking me thoroughly. The cold make my face grow numb and my clothing heavy. The cold bites me and wraps around me as I slowly take the solid and warm form of a human. Weak to the elements, as I was I still felt comfortable.

Even if I may never come back, I will be willing to brave the coldest lands and face the axes of any man.

For the good of Eallu.

When I came to, I wasn’t even aware I had closed my eyes. The surroundings held the familiar lake and tree, but instead of seeing Lady Cherry Blossom, I only saw her birth tree.

I had truly crossed to the human side of the realm.

Bowing to the direction of Eallu, I went on my way.

The walk is long and exhausting. Being a human is tiring but I did not have to worry about food, only water. All I needed is the sun to hit me and I’d be energized. Eallu is long behind me but I recognized this area to be where the neighboring village of Vale is.

According to the reports, this is where the fighting had ended up being at. Already the slight tinge of iron ghosts my lips as I walk on these bloodied soils. Most of the trees in Vale are dense pine, hardy and strong.

They often trade with us with materials only found in their kind of biome. But it is only my village of Eallu that is highly versatile with many species of trees that at first glance seems nonsensical having been planted by the gods themselves.

Shouting disturbs the otherwise silent forest. Quickly, I run to see what is going on.

There are men wearing similar amour, they wield their swords as they slice through man after man. Blood splattering on the earth and dying the grass a deep red.

I did not watch, instead I hid behind a pine tree, murmuring to hide me as I told him I came from Eallu. The branches swayed and the tree moved to hide my form. Murmuring my thanks, I inquired on what was going on.

A nation against another nation, the pine spoke as its leaves rustled and the wood sighed with pain. One who wishes to take and the other who wishes to defend, one who kills and one who steals, yet both are just as cruel as the other, leaving behind bones and blood, entire plains and hills stripped bare from resources.

I shake as I listen more and more. The pine never held back a single detail as it spoke on many trees cut and sliced, and used for war. Body and bark shaved down to mere tools. It sickens me. I cover my mouth, touching my own bark.

The rough texture comforted me as I watched them, my gaze empty.

It smells horrid. Not at all like back at home in Eallu, where our birth trees provided us with home and the food we make is from our own. The scent of flowers and pollen, of wind carrying seeds and leaves, with the promise of a morning shower.

But this?

It smelt of heavy blood and the stench of corpses, the ground held a coppery taste. I waited and I watched, as one side won, leaving the dead to rot.

Disgusting.

Once it was safe, I went to the corpses and began looking through them. Filtering through them I found weapons, water skins, but nothing much else. So I stole their weapons and water skins for the nourishment.

“What will you do now, Olive of Eallu?” The Pine that hid me asked.

“Simple, this is a competition right? Like vines trying to climb for sunlight and weeds that steal your soil. So all I have to do is get rid of the competition. Humans will leave if I make this area unwelcoming. So I suppose I will simply get rid of them both when they fight.”

The Pine trees all shook with laughter. “Olive of Eallu, do not be simple. This fight is more than just competition, it is a termite hill up next to an ant hill and both are eager for land. Little Olive let Old Pine teach you the way of humans.”

“Why? Why should I learn to be like those animals that rip and tear each other? You’ve seen the way they shout and kill like starving wolves that have nothing to lose.” I can’t take the thought of being like them.

“Olive of Eallu, your village is peaceful and favoured by the gods. This has made you kind and compassionate but also removed the edge of knowledge from you.” Old Pine’s rumbling words shook me to my roots and I could do nothing but bow to him.

“Then I shall ask Old Pine, please teach me the ways of man in order to protect us from such beasts.”

Three moons passed before I could confidently fight against these salivating animals. With seeds, I ruined their transportation, releasing their horses and burning their supplies. I found camps and slit the throats of every human inside. I killed without caring for which side they were on and every time after rain would pour like the gods themselves were blessing the land and cleaning the ground of such filth.

And every time, my hands smelt of blood and gore. My clothing have long become a dark brown from the dried blood, reminding me of the filth I have purged.

I wasn’t aware of it but after every kill and slice, my name on my back was slowly wearing away.

Then I was captured.

My mouth gagged and my eyes covered. I can feel the warmth of the sun hitting my skin before finally being carted away in what must be a carriage. The scent of horse and feel of wood is unmistakable.

The cell I was brought to held no light. It is dark and damp, fear seized my heart as I thought of the mold and fungi that may end me. They gave me human food and water. I took the water, and drank.

“Eat. You’ll need your strength for when you meet Commander Rayden.” The guard scoffed at me.

I reached for the bark that held my name and gazed at it with sad eyes. Eallu, I’m sorry but I don’t think I’ll be able to come back home. They took my weapons but they did not take this.

I did not pay attention as the humans stood at attention for this man dressed in armour, with hair like a raven that brought death and the eyes of a wolf that seem to look through me.

“Who are you?” The man asked, and I laughed.

“I am Olive. My home is in the forests where birds sing and flowers bloom. Unlike this sour place that stinks of sewage and waste. Rest assured human, once you leave the forests alone I will stop.”

The man scowled, “Olive, the forests are part of our kingdom. Do you dare treason against your own kingdom?”

“I am not of this kingdom. I am of the forest. Do not assume I care for what savagery you animals possess!” I grit my teeth, glaring at this impudent man.

“Who do you work for?” He asks and I lift up my bark with my name.

“I work for the trees and the meadows, I work for the future of the forest where streams flow and rivers rush. This is proof of my mission and my duty.”

His eyes narrowed and he spoke to his men, “Leave me.”

“But, Commander-” The guards glanced at me and I bared my teeth.

“I said, leave!” And soon the only ones left is me and Commander Rayden.

“What do you have in store for me, Commander?” I laughed.

“I didn’t expect the war to attract the attention of Eallu. I tried my best to keep it from reaching Eallu but since you’re here, I must have failed.” Commander Rayden sits down in front of me. His eyes suddenly going from willful to tired. He relaxed too, his face suddenly slacking, like a wolf in the cold, waiting for death to take him.

I pause at this. “You know of Eallu?”

“Yes, I know of Eallu. The gods have favoured your village, how can I not. My mother is a god chosen. My father came from the village of Talan.” He said freely, bringing up a shark tooth on a cord necklace.

I understood immediately. This man, this commander, was like me. He came from the ocean village favoured by the Ocean God as I have come from Eallu that is favoured by the Gods.

“Then why?”

“The other kingdom wishes to demolish the forest and this kingdom was about to use the ocean. I came and entered this kingdom and stopped them from using the ocean. They know I hold the power of the ocean and believe I am sent to win this war for them. So they complied with my demands on what they could do to the ocean.”

We both stayed quiet for a moment as he spoke of how he entered such a kingdom.

“I was like you at first, killing both sides. Every time a ship left, I drowned it. I brought the rage of the sea with me as you have brought the cruelty of the forest. Then I was captured. I joined the kingdom and stopped them from bringing senseless destruction to the ocean.” Commander Rayden sighed, “My name is actually Otto of Talan.”

“Otto…” I don’t know what compelled me but I moved closer to him or at least as close as I could with the bars. “I am Olive of Eallu and I want to stop the war from reaching the forest. Please help me! How can I stop them like you have?”

“Infiltrate, dominate, and change. Like ocean currents, it shapes stone and sand. And like the roots that break through stone, you can do it to.” He sighed, “But it will change you. Already, I’m sure you can see it. You have been in the dark for a while but you have yet to grow sick, Olive of Eallu.”

“I know. But I would rather not return at all than to return to a burned down village.”

Under the help of Otto, I was able to infiltrate the other kingdom of Aratus while he stayed in Griseus.

It was grueling. My skills and strength were not as strong as other people. But I had something that allowed me to climb the ladder, and that was a calm and tactical mind. I started out as a soldier and caught the eye of the Captain.

Besides that, I’ve still found myself keeping in contact with Otto thanks to the local fauna. We’ve been sending letters to each other, I suppose it’s due to our shared background as we originated from villages favoured by gods.

_“Otto,_

_I’ve grown to be the captain of this specific camp. If I work harder while shielding the forest, I’m optimistic about climbing the ladder once more. Once I become a commander myself, I think we both know what to do to achieve peace. It’s a bit boring out here so I’m writing this letter. It’s funny how we can still send letters to one another but that’s thanks to the wildlife I suppose. The eagles are proud but after a bit of bowing and bribing with the human food, they’ve started to come around._

_Signed, Olive.”_

_“To Olive,_

_I’m glad you’ve managed to each yet another milestone, I’ve sent you a dagger I’m sure you’d enjoy. The design is simple but sensible, I’ve made sure it held your birth tree. Being a captain is harsh and demanding due to pressure from both those below and those above you. Don’t wilt away._

_Otto.”_

I found myself thinking of strategies and more like a human. But despite that, I still kept the forest in mind. I haven’t lost my ability to hear the voice of the tees, or to interact with the animals but my name continues to fade from the bark.

When I fought vigorously for supplies, a sword cut my arm. I expected the amber sap to stain the blade. Instead I found blood.

Red filled my vision as I cut down my opponent and seized the area. I allowed a doctor to patch up my wound but my mind was not present.

The only thing I could repeat in my head is the fact I bled red instead of sap.

I brought out my name plate and found it void of my name. It’s empty and clean, as if nothing had been carved in the fist place.

Gone.

I had steeled myself for this. I had understood that my time out would be limited as I slowly became human. However when it actually happened, I found myself hurt by this development. I would never be able to go home again.

Once I was left in the privacy of my tent, tears rolled down my cheeks, and a whine boke from the back of my throat. I bit my hand and wiped the tears with the other. But it kept coming, like a river it poured without a care.

_“Otto,_

_My name has faded. I… I don’t know what to say. I understood I would be barred from retuning but I still feel a deep sense of mourning in my chest. Otto, was it like this for you as well? How did you get through this? It hurts. My chest aches._

_… I should thank you for the gift. Haha, how stupid, I start off with my problems instead of thanking you fist. Honestly, the design is wonderful. It reminds me of Eallu and for that I’m grateful. Otto, when the war ends and we have peace, you can come over and visit my garden. I’ll make it nice and big! I’ll make a water feature for you too, how about it?_

_Signed, Olive.”_

_“To Olive,_

_My name had long faded from the tooth you saw me hold up. And I understand your grief. Even if you cannot enter Eallu, I’m sure your people will not forget what you have done and will do for them from the outside. You may not be able to enter but you love is still strong._

_I’m happy you enjoyed the dagger. And I look forward to when peace arrives. I can let you enjoy the pool I have set up in my estate. I’ll make sure to plant whatever you like as long as the requirements aren’t too rigorous or dry._

_From, Otto.”_

Reading through his reply, it soothed me. I thought of what his estate may look like. Perhaps it held carvings of coral and art exclusive to Talan, maybe it even held painted walls that depicts ocean sceneries and the image comforted me. The thought gave me hope that I could carve out my own little reminder of Eallu through a garden or when I finally own a home I can design the pillars to hold vines.

That battle elevated me from captain to battlaion leader, having someone won this important camp with little to no deaths under my command.

Ever since I officially became a human, I found myself becoming much more sociable. The mental barrier of the thought ‘I can always go back to Eallu’ has lifted and I found myself mingling a lot more with the soldiers. Which is why, as time went on whenever a letter arrived they’d tease me.

“Is it another one from your mysterious lover?” My fellow battalion leader asked me with a smile.

“For the last time, he isn’t my lover!” I held the letter tightly and brought up a bit of my meat to give to the impatient eagle who sat on my shoulder.

Despite how much I denied it, it never fully convinced them. So I’ve learnt to let it go and simply read it.

_“To Olive,_

_You’ve been doing well, all you need is to rank up two more times and you’ll become a general. As a Commander, I’ve managed to rank up to General. I’ve had a head start so I’m not as impressive as you. A lot of my friends in Griseus is curious who I write to but well, this is one thing I’d like to keep close to my heart. As of right now, things have lulled over and the trees I’ve planted in my garden area have been growing well. I may not be able to speak to them as smoothly as I can fish and ocean plants but they’re very understanding of me and would like to meet you in the future._

_From, Otto.”_

I don’t know how but his letters have become a welcome part of my life as I fought in this war.

My heart feels at ease when I come back with my people with injuries.

Two years passed when I managed to climb up to General when I got the congratulatory letter from Otto, my heart skipped.

_“To My Fellow General,_

_Congratulations Olive! Or should I say Ell? I’m proud of what you’ve done, two years is no small feat, especially as the previous general was starting to lag behind what I’ve thought up. But I have no doubt you’ll challenge me. Anyway, you know what the plan is. It seems that we’re finally close to achieving peace. I know you’ve been able to bring up the army food thanks to your background as one of Eallu. I’m glad, I don’t have to worry about if you’re starving or not._

_Oh by the way, I had an artisan make this for you as a congratulatory gift. It’s also an advanced birthday gift since it’s almost your birthday. I hope you like it._

_Yours truly, Your Fellow General Otto.”_

Enclosed was a necklace that held the image of an olive tree on one side while the other held the image of the waves. It was simple and circular but still eye catching. I feel rather pleased by this. It was beautiful and simple. It was made of wood and metal. The chain of the necklace felt cool against my neck.

I ran my thumb against the tree, thinking of Otto.

We’ve given each other gifts before, but I’ve never received such a gift. Most of what we gave each other are food, or things we’ve made. Once he gave me a painted seashell, telling me of a tradition in Talan where they would paint seashells and string them up in celebration of the New Year. He spoke of how different seashell paints had different meanings and the one he painted meant ‘good health’.

In return I had given him a crown of laurels, telling him of our celebration of spring and how the spring equinox is our New Year. Last I heard, he wore it everywhere. It truly touched me. His painted shell sat on top of my bark.

I think, for his birthday I’ll carve him something. Yes, I’m sure he’d appreciate a carved dolphin.

“General Ell, the Commanders have been called as you have requested.” A guard announced, and I broke out of my reverie.

“You are dismissed.” Work calls again, I smiled as I dropped my hold of the necklace. For Eallu, for Talan, and for the peace I plan.

I’m not sure when my life had gone from this simple hatred and living to survive to becoming a general and planning for peace. At first I left Eallu with one goal, to get them to leave the forest alone without caring if they all killed each other. Now I have grown, I am wiser, and I fight to protect the innocents who wish this war would end, for humans and for nature.

Otto and I had waited and thought deeply about this day. We had to make it so that both kingdoms would see that peace was the only option. And for that, we made it a stalemate.

It was hard arranging the stalemate so it looked as if we were both even in strength and power, land equally shared. But after having our letters discuss this, we finally figured it out.

And now, we as generals are now used as peace figures, our fame as great military leaders made it so we couldn’t be easily disposed of otherwise it would start another war. I personally think both countries are tired of this war.

Thus, Otto came over, and we pretended not to know each other. I showed him around and once night fell, we snuck off to where my garden is.

“I told you I’d have a water feature for you.” I smiled as the full moon reflected off of water of the pond.

It was a simple water feature that held koi fish. That did not stop him from revealing such a brilliant smile.

“Thank you, Olive.”

That night we talked and caught up with one another, the two of us completely at ease with one another.

Otto told me about how much he still missed Talan. Telling me of the tall structures and the various beauties of the village. Where the floor seemed to be made of the most colorful of sand, with shells that laid pavement and the water that wrapped around you like the embrace of a mother.

I told him of Eallu and how the fireflies lit the night like stars on the ground. I spoke of the Pool of Contemplation and how the cold water serves as a barrier between the village and the human realm. I told him of the bark and how I had ripped it of my own skin as a part of the coming of age ceremony.

We talked and we talked till the sun rose.

It was a bit of a challenge sneaking back to our rooms as the sun was rising above the sky but it was worth it to see the gleam in his eyes and the laughter in his smile.

When I was back in my room, my eyes kept drifting to the bark and the painted shell. My hand reached up to touch the necklace as I thought of the laurel crown on his head. It hasn’t even wilted now that I think about it.

There a box in my estate that has all his letters, and I hope he kept mine too.

He stayed in Aratus for a month. During the day we’d be doing our work, talking to the necessary people in order to smoothen the peace treaty, and by night we’d go around and relax. Sometimes I took his to my favourite restaurants, sometimes we strolled through parks and other times, we’d simply stay at my estate.

One of my favourites was when we visited the underground river. There were glow worms that lit the cave and I had borrowed a boat for us to be on. The river is fresh water and surprisingly clear with all sorts of animals skittering around. My eyes even spotted a river crab as we went in.

We enjoyed the ride and looked around, the sound of water dripping in the cave made it feel even better. We spoke to one another in soft tones. Otto promising me to show me the white sandy beach someday.

I asked him if it reminded him of Talan and he told me of how Talan had something similar, where the fresh and salt water are clearly divided. This divide became a tourist spot where they made a large marble structure like a garden going up.

“Talan sounds beautiful.”

“No less beautiful than the sight I see today.” Otto smiled, his eyes clearly on me.

Flushing, I turned away and changed the topic of conversation.

Thinking about it, his compliment was rather smooth, I feel impressed.

Today’s the last day of his stay, so I decided to bring him to my garden.

Tomorrow, I would go to Griseus and represent Aratus, this time I’d be doing most of the work but after watching and observing Otto, I have a better idea.

“This time I’ll be showing you around.” Otto laughed, “Then after this month is done and over with, we’d finally have peace.”

“The war already feels so far behind.” I whispered to him.

Looking up at the sky, the trees in my garden swayed, the moon is smiling down on us with its crescent shape. The trickling sounds of the pond with its small waterfall and the soft sounds of the birds of the night gave the garden a pleasant feeling.

“And it will stay the farthest behind,” Otto replied, his bright eyes shining as he moved closer and held my hand. “We did it. For Eallu, for Talan, for the innocents of Aratus and Griseus, and for our own peace of mind.”

I leaned my forehead on his, looking into his eyes. His eyes shined like amber in the morning sun. How did I once think this was that of a starving wolf’s when all I see is warm sunny amber like that of hardened tree sap? Those eyes once held a tiredness to it, but now I see joy and peace swirling within.

“For Talan, for Eallu, you, for me.”

I do not know what he saw in my eyes but there was a shine to it. With a simple blink it was like the spell was broken. I leaned back and he leaned back then we both looked up at the starry sky, our hands still linked.

In the blink of an eye it was my turn to be in Griseus. It was noon when we arrived, and so I took the day to rest and settle myself. Then night came and just like how I showed him my garden, he showed me his pool.

Honestly, I hadn’t expected the pool to be outside where a garden would normally be. I thought it would be inside, with large marble carvings and so on. Surrounding this pool were various plants that enjoyed the large water source. There’s a few trees on the side, young and not as tall. I walked up to one of them and found them to be the trees I asked him to plant.

I never thought he would actually do that. Whenever he spoke of the trees in his garden, he only said ‘the trees’ with no specifics, telling me that it was a surprise for after the war.

“Olives on the first row, cherry blossoms on the second, and pine on the last,” Otto gestured, “Like them?”

Touched, I turned to him with a smile, “I love it.”

Pride flickered in those amber eyes and he gestured to the pool, “Would you like to have a swim?”

The moon had already waned and disappeared when I got to Griseus and so the only thing reflected in the pool are the twinkling stars, like gems laid upon the water surface. A slight breeze passed by, rustling the leaves.

“May I?”

We stripped off our clothing and entered the pool, the cold touching my skin. Goose bumps sent shivers down my spine as I adjusted to the temperature. When Otto entered, I noticed he left the laurel crown.

“Otto, not swimming with the crown?” I teased him, after all he truly did wear it wherever we went as I did the necklace. Even now the necklace stayed on my as we swam.

“We both know it would simply end up floating around the pool.” He said. His eyes watching me carefully.

“Oh really now?” My smile widened as I moved to grab him and drag him down.

He escaped my actions with a loud laugh, “You dare to challenge me in my home ground?”

“Oh I dare!”

And with that we both began playing in the water, splashing each other and pulling the other down. Of course he could easily do that if he wanted to but this playfulness only made it much more fun.

When the night continued on, we decided to retire. Thanks to the water abilities of Otto, we easily became dry.

“…Thank you, Otto.”

The playfulness faded away to a gentle atmosphere as the only thing filling the sounds of the night is the water of the pool and the soft wind breeze.

“You’re welcome, Olive.”

We did not acknowledge what I was thanking him for.

When we headed back to our rooms, a smile never left my lips.

The month passed like a whirlwind. Much like how I showed him around Aratus, he brought me to restaurants and places in Griseus that could take your breath away. He brought me to a beach we strolled on as the moon regained its shine.

My job here was similar to Otto’s, mainly to keep the peace talks going and warm up the nobles to being in peace with Aratus and having a treaty. I smiled when necessary, and laughed when appropriate. Proudly, I can say that the nobles were just as charmed with me as Aratus’ nobles were with Otto.

Which leads to the culmination of this, the celebration and the announcement of the peace treaty.

It was decided that the ball would be held in Aratus since they were the first to approach the thought of a peace treaty. And thus decorations and preparations have been made. But that’s out of my hands now as General Ell.

The ball was held at the time the sunset to late at night. Food arranged, musicians hired, and most of all, dazzling outfits.

The ball was already in full swing, I wore the classic green and gold of Aratus, with the delicate touch of golden leaves. My favourite part has to be the long cape that hung on my shoulders, the sheer green and the golden leaves satisfied me. I did pay a lot for this to be made after all.

As I watched the sunset over the forest, I heard footsteps behind me.

“Ell, what are you doing in a lonely place like this?” Otto joked, joining my side and leaning on the balcony’s marble railings.

“Looking at my handiwork is all, can’t enjoy the ball if I can’t enjoy the rest of the benefits.” I turned to look at him.

He’s wearing the laurel leaf crown or at least a version of it, in silver. His clothing like the rest of Griseus, held the blue and silver tones they favoured. His clothing especially seemed to have the theme of the ocean in mind, with shells on the hems and silver waves on the bottom. He’s wearing his own cloak that reached until his waist as blue as the ocean.

“It seems someone isn’t wearing my laurel leaves for once.” I teased him.

“I tried but they said it wouldn’t match with the outfit.” He grinned. “I still got to wear my tooth though it’s underneath all this.”

I smiled, “I’m wearing the necklace you got me.”

“That’s good.”

Silence fell upon us as we both watched the sunset over the forest, covering it in an orange light. It reminded me of fire. The way the leaves all reflected this gentle orange glow. It’s a gorgeous sight especially knowing that with this peace, none will dare to harm it.

“… Once the sunsets, would you like to dance?” He asked me.

“I would like that.”

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. “Otto, when you first saw me, what did you think?”

“I saw someone with will and determination, who had a goal but no means to achieve it besides the most basic of ideas.” Otto blinked, and glanced at me. “And you? What did you see?”

“I saw a man in shining armour, with the eyes of a wolf and the hair of a raven. But I also saw someone who was tired of everything.” I replied, recalling the way he sunk to the ground in front of me, the stern features suddenly becoming tired and defeated.

Silence once again, comfortable and thick with words unsaid.

He broke the silence this time, “Olive, I think we both know what’s between us.”

“Yes. Do you want an answer?” I turned to face him fully.

“I do.”

The sun had finally set and the only thing lighting his features is the bright candle light of the ballroom.

“Then let’s dance. I’ll give my answer at the end.” I smiled. “You can wait that long, can you?”

He smiled back, “I can.”

As we went back inside and danced on the floor, the music changed from lively to thoughtful. It gave the thought of gazing at stars as the piano began to play. The first notes sounded almost tentative, like it was a person looking at all the memories of the past. Nostalgia filled me with every passing note.

As he held me close to him, I asked him, “And what do you see now?”

“I see Olive and General Ell, with your dark brown hair and your eyes like the green of the forest, rich and stunning. I see Olive with the drive of determination and passion to do what you know is right and I see the General Ell, who has been tempered to a fine person. You hold wisdom, Olive. I’m proud to see it now.”

My lips curled at this, “Flatterer.”

He whispered in my ear, “Only for you, my dear.”

He turned me and I moved in time. “What I see now is a man with a bright future ahead. With eyes of amber and hair of the night, the ocean must be proud of the man you are today. So handsome and kind, you could have killed me in that cell you know. If you left me in there for a few days I’d be wilting, did you think of that?”

“Of course I did, Olive. But I didn’t.” Despite us talking, he still moved in time with the music. His eyes softly gazing at me as I moved with him.

“Forest and Ocean, two who have left their villages, and can never return. Both had found each other in a funny twist of fate.” I mused and as the music reached its end, I moved closer to his ear. “My answer, is yes.”

His eyes widened before a brilliant grin shined at me. Dipping me, he glanced at all the nobles who had long finished dancing. “Want to give them a sight to remember?”

“Why not?” I replied, hooking my arms around his neck.

We closed the distance as the music finally ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm finally done with this! It took longer than expected hahah I blame that on Otto and his chatty mouth revealing he came from Talan. He was originally supposed to be a one of character and Olive was supposed to come back and find they couldn't enter Eallu anymore. But in the end, Otto spoke up and suddenly it went from sad tragedy to war and kinda fluff. So if you wanna blame anyone for the length of this, blame it on Otto.
> 
> I also kinda based this off of a dream but originally it was supposed to be the cherry blossom who would leave.
> 
> Thank you so much for reaching the end and reading through my end note! *Hands you a free pass into Eallu* *Hands you a cookie*


End file.
